The Quiet Night In
Pete and Sue want a night to themselves, but delays constantly arise. The episode starts with Ben playing football and Pete watching him. Ben has told all his friends that Pete is an SAS bodyguard, friends with Gordon Brown and that he had cancer and survived. Meanwhile at home, Karen has her friend Alexa over. Jane (Alexa’s Mum) called 25 minutes ago saying she’ll be there in 10 minutes. Alexa and Karen pretend that Sue is invisible. Jake is doing his maths homework and can’t do a question because it is badly worded. At the football match, Bens team is losing 8-0 and starts blaming the goalkeeper. On the drive home, Ben was sulking about his team losing. Karen ran out the front door to Pete saying he loved him as much as a cat. It had been 75 minutes since Jane called saying she’ll be 10 minutes and hasn’t got here yet. Sue says she is still 2 hours off here personal best. Ben runs to the kitchen for some chocolate but Sue makes him drop a letter off at the post box. Jane calls Pete and asks how Alexa is, Jane said she was just leaving her house. Ben comes back to the kitchen and takes another letter to the post box. Sue tells Jake that she didn’t put anything in the envelope. Ben carried on sulking for the rest of the evening. Meanwhile Alexa and Karen ( who is in pyjamas now) are playing a game with a toy castle. In the kitchen, Pete asks Jake how school was. Jake said school was school and went out of the room. The doorbell rings and Sue goes and gets it. It was 2 people and Sue shut the door on them. Jake goes back to the kitchen and watches television, he puts on something about childbirth and turns it off after seeing the baby come out. The doorbell rings again and it is Jane this time. Sue keeps calling Alexa to come downstairs but she doesn’t. Sue invites Jane for a cup of tea and at first refuses but then accepts. Jane says something which makes her cry. Meanwhile, Pete is putting the kids to bed, he starts first off with Karen. Alexa realises that Karen’s going to bed and goes downstairs to say hi to her mum. Angela calls Pete and Pete gives the phone to Sue. Ben is doing 200 press ups and says he’s done 50. Angela comes in the door in the middle of the phone call. Angela praises Janes necklace and a conversation is made. Jane then leaves the house. Angela said she just came in for Franks front door key. Meanwhile, Karen is still awake and doing a Britain’s Got Talent with her stuffed animals. Angela says she is taking Frank out to an Indian. Sue tells Angela that Frank doesn’t like Indian food and last time he had it he ordered egg and chips. Jake tells Pete that he has an email on his computer. Jake thinks that his parents are going to get divorced. Pete and Sue say they never will. Jake says he's going to bed. Pete goes to the living room and sees Ben asleep on the floor, Pete takes him up to bed. Sue and Pete are the only ones awake watching telly. Their quiet night goal has been achieved. However, the couple just talk about Ben and his lying. The phone rings and Pete picks it up. The person was Mrs Thompson, Jakes form teacher and says he’s being bullied. . Guest starring Hattie Morahan (Jane). Category:Series 1